jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Fight 3
Jeremy Fight 3 is a video game and the third sequel of Jeremy Fight developed by Blitz Games, Alphadream (DS only) and JeremySoft and published by Activision for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Zeeky Productions Legacy, Ben's Period, Universal Odyssey, JAB3 X-treme, Rapier Game-Fi, Nintendo DS, Greeny Arcade 256, and Microsoft Windows. it was released to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Jeremy Fight, thus being released in 2010. It's successor is PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Gameplay Similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Smash Fight 3. Plot (Adventure Mode) This plot from Adventure Mode is same as Super Smash Bros. Brawl Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Stickguy * Logan * Spyro the Dragon * Woody * Bony Ring * Jay * Om Nom * AntiGirls24 * Jeremy Bird * Red (Red Bird) * Steve * Bella * Stella (Pink Brid) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Ami Onuki * MJ * Pyro * Andrew * BallCone * Little Guy * Tjdrum * Alex the Lion * Scrat * Maxwell * Kirby * Firey Unlockable characters * Troy Bottoroff * Larry * Sonic the Hedgehog * Yumi Yoshimura * Kella * Homer Simpson * Toon Link * Leafy * Pin * Mr. Game & Watch * Wander * Gree Guy * MePhone4 Stages Jeremy Fight 3 States (PS3, PS2, Wii, Xbox 360, Universal Odyssey, Rapier Game-Fi, and Greeny Arcade 256 verison) * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * HubTown (Jeremy Universal) * Jeremyville (Jeremy Universal) * Jeremyville Circuit (Jeremy Universal) * 123 Car's World (Car's World) * Spingfeld (The Simpsons) * RDMville (The Adventures of BD) * Warfang (Dragon City) (Spyro) * Madagascar (Madagascar) * South Park (South Park) * 123 Greeny Phatom Plaza (Greeny Phatom) * 123 Tj's World Circuit (Tj's World) * Pirate Ship (The Lenged of Zelda) * Flat Zone 2 (Game & Watch) * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hegehog) Jeremy Fight 3 States (DS verison) * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * Jeremyville Circuit (Jeremy Universal) * 123 Car's World Plaza (Car's World) * Spingfeld (The Simpsons) * RDMville (The Adventures of BD) * Warfang (Dragon City) (Spyro) * Madagascar (Madagascar) * Beach Park (Greeny Phatom) * 123 Tj's World (Tj's World) * PictoChat (Nintendo DS) * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hegehog) Jeremy Fight 2 stages (PS3, PS2, Wii, Xbox 360, Universal Odyssey, Rapier Game-Fi, DS, and Greeny Arcade 256 verison) * Toon Street (Jeremy Univesal) * Object City (The Woody Show) * 123 Car's World (The Stickguy Show/Car's World) * WorldTown (The Adventures of Logan) * Sunrise Spring (Spyro) * RDMville (The Adventures of BD) * Toon Street (Jay and Steve) * 123 Greeny Phatom (Greeny Phatom) * 123 Tj's World (Tj's World) * City Park (Cut the Rope) * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Ice Age (Ice Age) * City Night (The Stickguy Show/Car's World) Trivia * Super Jeremy and Dr. Beanson didn't appear in the game. * Ami Onuki was originally going to appear however during the last few stages of the game she was later replaced by Leafy. Category:Video Game Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia